


Ради любви

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Ri_Na



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [13]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: Путь к сердцу кота не всегда лежит через желудок.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Демон Охра/Кот Гриша
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ради любви

Охра ни за что бы в этом не признался, но у людей можно было кое-чему научиться. Например, как ухаживать за тем, кто нравится. Правда, всякие глупости вроде серенад или любовных писем Охра отмел сразу, от некоторых сомнительных способов тоже пришлось отказаться, и осталось не так много вариантов.  
Именно поэтому Охра сейчас аккуратно резал печенку на ровные кусочки и раскладывал их на красивой тарелочке. Слишком толстые и некрасивые ломтики Охра убирал в отдельную миску, может, потом Вани приготовят и съедят их, если захотят, им и такие сойдут. А эти — безукоризненно красивые — достанутся идеальному, самому красивому существу во всех мирах. Охра еще раз выровнял кусочки, отложил нож. Переставил тарелочку на стол, подумал и постелил салфетку.  
Все было готово, осталось самое приятное — вручение подарка и реакция на него.  
— Гриша! Гришенька! Зайди, пожалуйста, на кухню, — позвал Охра.  
— Чего тебе? — буркнул Гриша, показавшись в дверях.  
— Я приготовил тебе поесть. Запрыгивай на стол.  
Гриша как-то странно посмотрел на Охру, но на стол запрыгнул. Понюхал сырое мясо.  
— Это что?  
— Печень. Свежая.  
— Человеческая? — брезгливо спросил Гриша, аккуратно тронув один кусочек лапкой.  
— Говяжья, — с обидой в голосе ответил Охра. — Если ты хочешь человечью...  
— Я люблю такую, — перебил Гриша. — Спасибо.  
Гриша ел, как настоящий аристократ, неторопливо, с чувством пережевывал каждый кусочек. Охра сидел рядом и любовался.  
— Было вкусно, — сказал Гриша, хотя тарелка еще не опустела.  
— Но тут еще осталось, ты точно наелся? — заволновался Охра.  
— Наелся, — Гриша спрыгнул со стола на пол. — Между прочим, от печени коты толстеют. Ваня мне сказал, что если я еще на килограмм поправлюсь, то он заставит меня ходить по беговой дорожке.  
— Ваня не заставит тебя ничего делать насильно. Обещаю. Я могу вместо печени тебе что-нибудь другое принести. Хочешь?  
— Не хочу.  
— А что ты тогда хочешь? — растерялся Охра.  
— Чего хочу... — Гриша задумался. — Я хочу уронить елку! С игрушками!  
— Гриша, но сейчас июнь.  
— И что? — возмутился Гриша. — Из-за того, что на улице июнь, елку нельзя ронять? Сам спросил, чего мне хочется. А я хочу уронить елку.  
— Но елку на Новый год ставят, — неуверенно сказал Охра.  
Гриша сурово посмотрел на Охру и вышел из кухни.  
Охра вздохнул, убрал остатки печени в холодильник, нож бросил в мойку. На столе остались разводы от крови, которая натекла с печени, но он не стал вытирать. Пусть Ванин драгоценный Ванечка вытирает.  
Искусственная елка лежала на шкафу. Вани ее разобрали после праздников, а запаковать поленились, ствол и ветки успели изрядно запылится. Охра разложил детали елки на полу, размышляя, куда ее лучше поставить. Стирать пыль с елки было неохота. Но тут в комнату вошел Гриша, с равнодушным видом прошел мимо и запрыгнул на подоконник. Охра посмотрел на рыжую спинку и ушки и отправился в ванную — за тряпкой и набрать воды в таз. Трогать воду Охра не любил, но ради Гриши был готов потерпеть.  
Вани пришли домой, как обычно, совершенно не вовремя. Охра надеялся, что они сегодня совсем не появятся, но нет. Заявились именно в тот момент, когда Охра развешивал мишуру по веткам.  
— Рудбой, твой демон совсем ебанулся, — заглянул в комнату Ванечка. — Вызывай санитаров. А лучше сразу экзорцистов.  
— Себе санитаров вызови, — огрызнулся Охра. — У меня тут свой праздник.  
— В июне, с елкой и мишурой?  
— Да, специальный летний монструозный Новый год. Понятно?  
— Пиздец! — Ванечка ушел, а через пару минут в комнату зашел Рудбой. Внимательно посмотрел на елку, на Охру, на мишуру. Снова на Охру.  
— Мне так надо, Вань, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Охра. — И лучше иди на кухню. Ванечка найдет кровь на столе через три, два, один...  
— Блядь! — Рудбой вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Это не человеческая! — крикнул вслед Охра.  
«Нервные все-таки эти люди. То ли дело котики», — Охра украдкой посмотрел на подоконник: Гриша лежал, поджав лапки и обвив себя хвостом, глаза были закрыты, но Охра чувствовал, что Гриша не спит.  
На нижние ветки Охра повесил несколько небьющихся шариков, не хватало, чтобы Гриша порезал себе лапку. Звезду на верхушку Охра ставить не стал, просто намотал еще немного красной и черной мишуры и добавил дождик. Получилось красиво. Гриша тем временем спрыгнул с подоконника, близко не подходил, но смотрел с интересом. Охра его взгляд спиной чувствовал.  
Осталось самое простое: сплавить Вань куда-нибудь, хотя бы на несколько часов. Но Охра уже все продумал. Он пошел на кухню через стены, так было быстрее; свет был приглушен, негромко играла музыка, Рудбой и Ванечка по-семейному сидели за столом и ели жареную печенку.  
— Вам надо уйти из дома, — без предисловий начал Охра. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Почему? — мрачно спросил Ванечка.  
— Скоро начнется празднование, — зловеще сказал Охра. — А когда празднуется монструозный Новый год... Людям лучше этого не видеть.  
— Квартира, надеюсь, цела останется? Мы Гришу с собой заберем, чтобы он не мешал.  
— Гриша не помешает, — возразил Охра. — Нормально все с квартирой будет, Ваня. Сходите, прогуляйтесь, номер в гостинице снимите...  
Ванечка ничего на это не сказал, встал, собрал тарелки, убрал их в мойку. Рудбой подошел сзади, обнял, явно начал что-то шептать на ухо.  
Охра ушел, даже не стал подслушивать — скучно. Сейчас Рудбой будет Ванечку уговаривать уйти, Ванечка поворчит, а потом согласится. Перед уходом еще скажет, что они скоро вернутся, а на самом деле придут под утро, плавали, знаем. Охра выжидал, зависнув между елкой и потолком. Гриша сидел тут, внизу, с виду абсолютно спокойный, только хвост дергался туда-сюда. Наконец, после быстрых и суетливых сборов Вани ушли. 

Гриша сбил елку с первого прыжка. Это было красиво, Охра пожалел, что не снял происходившее на видео — как Гриша разбежался, прыгнул и повис на ветвях, раскачивая елку. Мгновение спустя елка упала. Но на этом Гриша не остановился, он срывал дождик и мишуру когтями и зубами, рвал ее на кусочки, методично сбил шарики с веток один за одним и раскидал их по углам, один шарик специально закатил под диван.  
«Зверь, а не кот, — с умилением думал Охра. — На Новый год обязательно наряжу несколько елок. И украшу их нормально, а не вот этим вот».  
— У меня на ухе дождик зацепился, — Гриша подошел к Охре, задев его хвостом. — Уберешь?  
Охра убрал дождик, не удержался и почесал за ушком.  
— Нежности потом, — промурчал Гриша, подставляя другое ухо. — Печенка еще осталась, давай поужинаем? Вместе.  
— Хорошо, — разулыбался Охра.  
Он подхватил Гришу на руки и направился на кухню. Растерзанная елка осталась лежать на полу. Охра решил, что после ужина все приберет. Наверное.


End file.
